This invention relates to a rear view mirror, and more particularly a rear view mirror suitable for a two-wheeled vehicle and which contains internally a loud speaker for radio receiving purposes. In the prior art, when a two-wheeled vehicle rider needs to listen to a radio broadcast, normally the rider manipulates a portable radio set during the ride. This is sometimes very dangerous and cumbersome.